The WITCH people are real?
by crazygundamgirl
Summary: Another result of my imagination. Will and Caleb are almost killed in a blast, but right before they get hit, a girl transports them to our deminison? Who is this girl, and why does she need Will and Caleb's help? rating is for future chapters.
1. Prolouge

These are the character bio's for my friends characters and my character. (we are in the story, read CH.1 to understand)

NAME: Xi-Wang

NICKNAME: n/a

CODENAME: Kisara

BASED OFF OF: Me

AGE: 14

HEIGHT: 5 feet 6 inches

HAIR COLOR: Black with ice blue streaks

HAIR STYLE/LENGTH: in either braids, buns w/ streamers (like Sailor Moon's), 1 bun w/ streamer, pony tail, pig tails (when feeling kiddish), partial bun w/ most of hair down (like Sailor Pluto's), L-O-N-G hair.

EYE COLOR: Violet, on missions she wears black colored contacts.

WEARS:

Missions: black jeans, black long-sleeved shirt, black knee-high boots, black gloves and a crimson velvet cape. ((Dressed like that so she can blend into the shadows and be 'invisible' easier))

School: Blazer style, red top and blazer, long crimson skirt. Cuffs and collar, and rim of hat are crimson too.

Safehouse: Pink shirt w/ black sleeves that says "Born to be Wild" on it, and a matching pleated mini skirt, w/ black tights, shoes are black w/ dark purple ribbon around edge and bow at front.

Outside: Faded shorts, pink and red legwarmers, pink shirt that says "star wars geek" in red letters. Pink shoes w/ shiny purple on them, dirty white laces, and white and purple soles that are an inch high.

Halloween: all the outfits will be there…. Will be changed a little though ((they don't have everything I put here))

NAME: Holly

NICKNAME: n/a

CODENAME: Sana

BASED OFF: Holly

AGE: 14

HEIGHT: 5' 5"

HAIR COLOR: Dark Brown

HAIR STYLE/LENGTH: Down, or in ponytail. Shoulder-length.

EYE COLOR: Brown

WEARS:

Missions: Same as Xi-Wang, but a navy velvet cape.

School: all have same uniform ((look Maiea's bio))

Safehouse: Hawaiian print double layer skirt, and a yellow shirt that says 'Girls Rule- get over it."

Outside: blue running pants w/

Halloween: ((Look my photobucket site))

NAME: Sara

NICKNAME: n/a

CODENAME: Umiko

BASED OFF: Sara

AGE: 15

HEIGHT: 5' 2"

HAIR COLOR: blond-brown

HAIR STYLE/LENGTH: straight, down. Long.

EYE COLOR: dark brown.

WEARS:

Missions: same as others- dark purple velvet cape

School: all have same uniform ((look Maiea's bio))

Safehouse: Jeans and a EPCOT shirt.

Outside: Vilot jeans, and a pink shirt.

Halloween: ((Look my photobucket site))

NAME: Katelynn

NICKNAME: Kate

CODENAME: Koneko

BASED OFF: Kate

AGE: 14

HEIGHT: 5' 6 ½"

HAIR COLOR: Blond

HAIR STYLE/LENGTH: buns side of head. longish.

EYE COLOR: blue

WEARS:

Missions: same as others, midnight blue velvet cape

School: all have same uniform ((look Maiea's bio))

Safehouse: Blue skirt, and a white top.

Outside: tan jeans, and a blue t-shirt

Halloween: ((Look my photobucket site))

NAME: Jessica

NICKNAME: Jess, Jessie

CODENAME: Mei

BASED OFF: Jessie

AGE: 15

HEIGHT: 5' ½"

HAIR COLOR: Brown

HAIR STYLE/LENGTH: down, short.

EYE COLOR:

WEARS:

Missions: same as others, dark purple velvet cape.

School: all have same uniform ((look Maiea's bio))

Safehouse: blue jeans, pink shirt, jeans jacket.

Outside: same as safehouse

Halloween: ((Look my photobucket site))

NAME: Nicole

NICKNAME: Nicky

CODENAME: Snuffulufagus

BASED OFF: Nicky

AGE: 14

HEIGHT: 5' 1"

HAIR COLOR: Brown w/ red & blond highlights.

HAIR STYLE/LENGTH: down or in ponytail. Short.

EYE COLOR: brown

WEARS:

Missions: same as others, black velvet cape.

School: all have same uniform ((look Maiea's bio))

Safehouse: anything she can find on her bedroom floor or in her closet/dresser.

Outside: blue pants, and a pink shirt.

Halloween: ((Look my photobucket site))

Well, those are the bio's of my friends. look for more chapters soon!

_See the blue button right under this? Click it, and review! I don't mind flames! Flames will make the fic better! So will normal reviews! They motivate me to write more!_

**_sakuracheery2_**


	2. The Beginning

_**The W.I.T.C.H people are real? And a giant Doughnut is a villain?**_

**The beginning**

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. If I did, would I be writing this? Each of my friends belong to them too (I asked them if they wanted to be in this)

INFO:

W.I.T.C.H. is based off the TV show in this. The time line is the books. (Caleb isn't a flower and has known the W.I.T.C.H. girls for a while, already fighting Phobos)

Rating: PG (ebil dougnuts!)- rating might rise.

Type: AU (our world), Self Insertation, crossover, and may become a songfic.

SHOWS: W.I.T.C.H. and a little Trigun

KEY: … action (hitting head, ect)

((….)) A/N

'…'Telepathic talking

…- thinking

…­­­­­­­­­­

**---story start---**

_W.I.T.C.H. dimension- fighting Phobos_

"Will! Look out!" Caleb yelled, pushing her out of the way of the blast Phobos just aimed at her. "Phew… thanks Caleb." Will replied. "WILL! CALEB! LOOK OUTTTTTT!" Eylon and the rest of the guardians yelled. "FINALLY I AM RID OF THE PESKY REBEL LEADER AND THE KEEPER OF THE HEART OF KANDRAKAR!" Phobos screeched, firing a fireball at them. When the dust cleared, Will and Caleb were gone. "Will… Caleb... no…." Cornelia whispered, and Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin just stared in shock. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS OLDER BROTHER?" Eylon screamed, preparing to fight her brother. "They aren't dead." Said a girl, stepping out of the shadow, "What do you mean? The blast hit them head on! And who _are_ you?" everyone questioned. "I transported them to my dimension right before they got hit. As for who I am, I cannot tell you. But first, here." She replied, starting too glow pink and black, and the guardians and Eylon glowing the colors of their elements/powers. "I am giving you enough energy to defeat Phobos. Goodbye…" She said, stepping back into the shadows. "Ara 1? What just happened?" Everyone said.

 _in a small town in Japan_

"Caleb? Where are we?" Will asked. "I…I…I don't know… This looks a little like what your world does… but… there is a lot of rubble…" He told her. "You are on Earth. A different one than yours. Here, both of you are in a popular cartoon called W.I.T.C.H., so do not be surprised if anyone knows who you are. The reason there is so much rubble is because we are in the middle of a war. Was that confusing? That sorta confused me…" a girl said. ((What Will and Caleb's face looked like when she said she got confused was like this: -- '''')) "No… Not really. But who _are_ you?" Will asked her.

"Let's wait for the others to get here… then we won't have to do a lot of introductions."

"Others? What do you mean?" Caleb spoke up.

"You'll see."

"Kisara! Are they here yet?" a girl with curly blond hair and glasses asked as she ran up."Yes they are, Umiko. They are right here. I presume- never mind. They are here." 'Kisara' stated as five girls ran up. One was shortish with brown hair, blond streaks, in a bob. A taller girl with freckles and medium length dark brown hair was talking to the shortish one. Another shortish girl with red and blond streaks in her hair was talking to two girls- one with wavy dark brown hair, normal height and the other with blond hair, orange bangs, and tallish. ((See first chapter for character bios- I just shortened the bios a little for this)) "Wow Kisara! You used a long word!" the tallest one said. "Hol- I MEAN SANA! I HAVE BEEN READING _COLLAGE LEVEL BOOKS SINCE SECOND GRADE!" _'Kisara' said, leaving both Will and Caleb stunned and thinking –too much like Cornelia and Irma for comfort….-

"Umm… I think we should introduce ourselves…. Will and Caleb look a little freaked out by all this." The blonde-haired person said. Truth be told, Will and Caleb did look confused and freaked out. "Watashi wa koneko desu 2,3 on missions. Watashi wa Kate desu anytime else. The girl with glasses is Yumi 4, really Sara, The girl with red and blond streaks in her hair is laughs Sunfflufagus, or Nicky, The tallest one is Sana 5, or Holly. The short hyper one is Mei, or Jessie. The person under the cloak is Kisara 6, the person who brought you here. Her real name is Xi-Wang. Got all that?" Koneko asked. "Umm… think so." Will replied.

"Why is Kisara so serious?" Caleb asked Koneko, seeing as she was the only actually paying attention. "And why are we here?" Will added. "I think… Kisara should explain this once we get to the safe house." Sana said, everyone else with a sad expression on their faces, and Kisara starting to cry and mumble things that Will and Caleb could not hear.

_in safehouse/ Xi-Wang's POV_

"Xi-Wang, start the tape… they really should know." Sara said, starting to get impatient and looking in the fridge for snacks. "Sara, I have had it in for a while! We are just waiting for our sodas! Will, Caleb, this movie will tell you what happened to cause us to bring you here because you are the best fighters we know of… The rest wouldn't let me bring in Gundam characters, so you were our options." I said, knowing they were going to say…. "You want us to fight? Who do we have to fight against?" They both asked at the same time. "Yesh, we want you to fight and our enemies-" Nicky started. "Enemi_es_? Meaning more than _one?_" Will interrupted. "-are Legato Bluesummers, Knives Millions, and a giant evil doughnut that our friend Sarah made… darnt! Why couldn't we get her out in time?" Nicky exploded. "FOUND THEM!clunk owwwwwwww…my head..." Sara exclaimed, rubbing her head. Everyone laughed at this; she was klutzier than me for a minuet! Just then, something rumbled, and Jessie ran to the window to see if there were any storms coming. "JESSIE! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled "Peko Peko 7… Ummm… movie start!" I yelled, reaching for the bag of salt and vinegar chips beside me. 'yummy!'

END CHAPTER--------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short… the movie is next chapter though. One review one chapter! Remember that!

THANKS:

Holly- thank you SO much for editing my stories!

**_Next time on "The W.I.T.C.H. people are real?":_**

**_The explanation_**

**_CODENAMES (order of appearance/introduction):_**

_**Kisara:** Maiea; Mariemaia (me)_

_**Umiko:** Sara_

_**Sana:** Holly_

_**Koneko:** Kate_

_**Yumi:** Sara_

_**Sunfflufagus:** Nicky_

_**Mei:** Jessie_

_DICTIONARY_

_**Ara?**: Huh:_

_**Watashi wa desu**: My name is ._

_**Koneko**: Kitten_

_**Yumi**: Snow_

_**Kisara: **Yes, I know she is from the memory ark in YuGiOh… but I like the name, and I know someone named Kisara…_

_**Sana: **Same as last reason… I know she is from Kodocha/Kodomo no odocha, but Holly likes Kodocha so that is what her codename is… (I am trying to stick (mostly) to Japanese names)_

_**Peko Peko:** I am hungry, literally 'my stomach has become empty'._

_See the blue button right under this? Click it, and review! I don't mind flames! Flames will make the fic better! So will normal reviews! They motivate me to write more!_

_-**sakuracheery2**_


	3. Story on hold for a while

Gomen everyone, but i have to put this on hold… School is starting soon, and i am going up north for a week and a half…….. If anyone wants to help me with this, just e-mail me!

crazygundamgirl


End file.
